Fangs of Lust
by Cocochan15
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a vampire fed up with his fiancé, goes to the land of humans with his human caretaker and tries to find the owner of the unusual blood scent he smells in his world. He searches for that person and finds out that the blood belongs to a boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 1: Entering the Vampire world**

**A/N: I have been trusted with this fanfict**

**by Hikari Teiruzu I'm only posting the chapters**

**she's done then im finishing it off ;D**

**hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"So…Sasuke…what do you want to do?" said Sakura. "How about-

"Just go away!" replied Sasuke as he walked off.

Sasuke Uchiha, a vampire living in the world of vampires really hates his fiancé and wonders why his family would make him engaged to an annoying girl like her. It was their family's choice…either make him engage with Sakura or make him engage with Ino…

He chose Sakura as his fiancé because he knew her as an annoying girl who went to school with him and kept stalking him like an obsessed fangirl wanting to rape him. Ino, on the other hand, is much annoying than Sakura. She is Sakura's childhood friend and a friendly rival at times too. He hated her more because of her attitude and her obsession with money and Sasuke's family is the wealthiest of all families.

"But Sasuke…" said Sakura.

Sasuke was far by gone now, leaving his pink haired fiancé alone in the dark. He just walked without noticing anyone and found himself in front of a gate. A gate that all vampires are forbidden to enter in…it's the gate to the world of earthlings…

No one in this world is allowed to go through this gate. Vampires are never made to be in contact with a human. Strange thing is…whenever Sasuke walks aimlessly without Sakura by his side, he would always come to this gate. The raven haired boy was just staring at the gate.

"Someday…" he whispered. "I'll go to the land of earthlings…and find the person with the most delicious blood…"

What vampires in this world didn't know is that Sasuke can smell a scent of tasty blood in the other side of the world…it's so strong that Sasuke gets a headache and goes on a rampage trying to open the gate.

Much to his dismay, that problem had a solution and the gatekeepers gave off a barrier to keep Sasuke from being out of control. This made the vampire very angry as he dreams of going to the human world…and find the owner of the unusual scent of blood…someday…he'll enter that world knowing of the consequences he will face when he comes back to the vampire world.

When he looked at the time in his watch, he knew that it was getting late and decided to go back home. As he stood in front of his gate, he turned to stare at the gate one more time before going back into his place.

His home was unlike any others. His home was a mansion and the biggest one in this world. He opened the door and went inside. All the maids were bowing down to him like if he was a prince or something. He hated it when they do that. He ignored the maids and went upstairs. As he got to his room, he heard a familiar voice speaking to him.

"Hello, little brother." it said.

Sasuke turned his head to see a man. He was like Sasuke, all gloomy and dark and he was older than him. His hair was also longer than his and it looked as if it was tied into a ponytail.

"Leave me alone Itachi." replied Sasuke as he opened the door to his room.

"Kakashi-san is looking for you…"

After that statement, Itachi walked off. Sasuke closed his door and walked to where Kakashi was. He opened a door and found a masked man with silver hair reading a book near the window.

"What do you want?" asked the raven-haired boy as he stared at the man.

Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke and Itachi's caretaker, was still reading his book. Sasuke and Itachi met this man when their parents were out on a business meeting. This was when Sasuke and Itachi were little. He's very sarcastic and somewhat clever yet mysterious at the same time. No one ever saw his real face due to his mask and eye patch that was covering his left eye. (1) Heck, the only part of his face that was visible is his right eye.

Kakashi closed his book and stared at the younger son of the Uchiha family. He stood up and finally said-

"Tomorrow's your birthday you know…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"I have a surprise for you…"

"And that is?"

The masked man searched his pockets and got out a key. It was small yet very shiny.

"What is this key?"

"It's the key to your destiny."

"My WHAT?"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he stared at Kakashi and the key. Kakashi chuckled at the younger boy's eyes.

"It's the key…to the gate…"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Kakashi, his caretaker, is giving him a forbidden key to the world of humans.

"The truth is…I'm a human from the world of living…"

"What?" yelled Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell my parents…Itachi…and me that?"

"I had to keep my identity a secret. I was sent here from a friend of mine and next thing I knew, I was stuck in this world."

"I wonder if he's still looking for me…"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed the small key in Sasuke's hand. The raven haired boy was awed by the small but bright object that was in his possession now.

"For the last 8 years I have been living in this world…I've finally found a way to go back to the human world…heh, do you want to come with me Sasuke?"

Sasuke was happier than he was ever, he was even smiling.

"I want to come, take me with you!"

Kakashi chuckled and patted Sasuke's head. He told him that he was kidding. There was no way a vampire can go to the human world. This cracked Sasuke's hopes. The vampire desperately wanted to leave the world of black (2) and visit the world of humans and find the owner of the unusual scent of blood.

"Kakashi-san…I HAVE to go to the human world!" he said. "I have to find the owner of the blood I smell every time I pass by the gate!"

"The owner of the blood you smell every time you pass by the gate?"

The masked man's eyes widen with surprise and shock mixed.

"Can it be…the blood he smells…belongs to…that boy?"

He then sighed and then said that he can go with him but under one condition…and that condition was to lose his vampire sense of smell when he enters the human world for three days. Sasuke didn't know what that meant but he just accepted anyways.

"Okay…tomorrow we head out bright and early…" he said as he opened his book. "Good night Sasuke."

"You too, Kakashi-san." replied the young vampire as he exited Kakashi's room and headed back for his own.

As he was on the way home, he was admiring the key he received from his caretaker. He knows what keys were but it's the first time he saw a key that shined.

"What's that?" said a voice.

That voice startled Sasuke as he hid the key in his hand. He turned to see his mother, Matoko Uchiha, looking at him with a sign of worry in her eyes.

"It's nothing Mom…" he replied as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh alright…but aren't you supposed to be sleeping right about now?" she said. "Tomorrow is your birthday after all…"

"I'll go to sleep okay?" he said as he opened his door and closed it.

Matoko just stared at her younger son with worry and then walked off, not wanting to be a nosy person by sticking her nose in someone else's business.

Sasuke lied on his bed. He took out the key and held it out. He thought that the shine of the moon made the color look pretty.

"Tomorrow…" he whispered. "I'll go to the human world…"

He grasped the key and turned onto his side and closed his eyes, waiting for the night to be over and the morning to arrive.

Me: That was pretty long!

Sasuke: And you end it here with no Naruto?

Me: He appears in the next chapter silly!

Sasuke: But make him appear now!

1. The eye that Kakashi only sees with his is RIGHT eye not the left.

2. Apprantly...the vampire world in my fic is called the World of Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 2: Going to the human world**

"Sasuke-kun, wake up…" said a low whisper.

The raven-haired Uchiha woke up and saw a familiar masked face. It was Kakashi. The masked man told him to wake up and that it was Sasuke's birthday today. Sasuke opened his hand and saw the shiny key.

"Are we going to go now?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, we're leaving, get dressed."

Sasuke changed into a black long sleeved shirt with black pants. He wore black shoes and walked off with his caretaker.

The red moon depicted it as nighttime as the whole neighborhood was dark. No vampire in sight. Prefect was the word in Sasuke's mind. Kakashi and the Uchiha went to the gate that leads to the world of humans. There were guards there however, unlike the city; they have the ability to stay up so late that they can guard the gate.

"Hm…tight security…" whispered Kakashi. "Sasuke, why don't you try Sharingan on them?"

"Good idea, Kakashi-san."

The vampire closed his eyes and his onyx black eyes became a crimson red with black markings. The Sharingan is what every member of the Uchiha clan possesses whether they are male of female, any vampire of the Uchiha possesses it and they can use it for their own desires.

The Sharingan made the guards fall into unconsciousness. The silver haired ninja chuckled and said that the Sharingan is somewhat useful. Sasuke just gave a smirk as he and his caretaker went to the front of the gate.

"Now, Sasuke, use the key to open the gate." said the masked man.

The young vampire did what his human caretaker said as he lifted the key. The key started to shine brightly as the gate started to open. There was a shining light that was so bright that the two had to cover their eyes to prevent blindness from occurring.

"What is this light Kakashi-san?" muttered Sasuke as he was struggling to get out of his world and covering his eyes at the same time.

"Ignore the light and just go for the inside!" commanded Kakashi as the two struggled to enter the gate.

"We're almost there!"

They took few more steps and soon, they found themselves on a ground. They were in some sort of room…the floor was made from bamboo and the temperature was a normal room temperature.

"Where…are we?" asked the young vampire as he got up to see his surroundings.

Was this the human world he dreamt of going? It looked sort of normal like the World of Black. Kakashi then got and sighed as he mumbled

"So…the gate leads to my house eh…"

Sasuke heard his caretaker's words and said

"THIS IS YOUR ROOM?"

"Shh, quiet down!"

The masked man covered Sasuke's mouth as he pointed to a sleeping blonde on his bed. He had sun kissed blonde hair with tan skin. On each cheek, he had three lines and he was wearing a white T-shirt with black basketball shorts. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully.

"How cute…" he said.

If you were Sasuke…you would've a nosebleed by the time you saw this next scene. The blonde boy woke up to reveal beautiful azure colored eyes. He was rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Hello, Naruto." said the masked man.

"…Daddy?" he said. (1)

Wait…Daddy? That's his son? Sasuke's eyes widen. Kakashi chuckled and told Sasuke that this is his adopted son, Naruto.

"Daddy!" he yelled as he hugged his adopted father. "Where have you been for the last 8 years?" (2)

"Sorry, Naruto, I've been somewhere top secret…"

Then Naruto noticed Sasuke.

"Who's this guy, Daddy?"

"He's my friend's son, who told me to take care of him when I was away…this guy was so attached to me that he followed all the way back. His name's Sasuke by the way."

"Hi Sasuke, I'm Naruto! Let's be friends!"

He smiled cutely. Sasuke's mind was blank as he saw that smile.

"How old are you Sasuke?"

"I'm-

"He's 15…like you." interrupted Kakashi.

Naruto smiled again as this time, the smile made Sasuke blush a bright red. Then he noticed that he can't smell his blood. That was strange…he can't smell Kakashi's blood anymore either. Then he remembered what Kakashi said to him the day before.

"When you get to the human world…you'll lose your vampire sense of smell…for three days…"

Drat…he needed to know who the blood belonged to…he needed to know…but since he doesn't know his direction in the world of humans, he just sighed and looked back at Naruto who fell asleep.

"Sasuke…you should rest too, its night where we are now…" said Kakashi as he picked Naruto up and placed him back on the bed.

He then went somewhere and came back with blankets.

"Sleep on the couch for today…"

Sasuke sighed as he grabbed the blanket and went to the couch and lied down while being covered in a blanket.

"Just who is the blood's owner…I wish I had my sense of smell back…"

1. I made Kakashi his adopted father while Iruka is his caretaker.

2. Yes, Naruto still remembers Kakashi's face even after eight years


	3. Chapter 3

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 3: Going to school**

The sun shone unto the window, making Naruto awake from his slumber. He got up and saw that his room had only him in it. He wondered where that boy was…that boy he met last night when he was reunited with his long lost foster father, Kakashi. He wanted to see him again…

He got off the bed and went to the living room and saw that he was sleeping on the couch, wrapped around a white blanket. The blonde boy wanted to know more about him so he dropped onto his knees as he carefully studied Sasuke's face.

He was good-looking, and the sun shined on his face which made him more…handsome…this made Naruto blush a bit. Then the vampire's eyes flashed open and the first thing he was the boy backing away as he saw him awakening.

"What the hell were you doing?" he asked.

"I w-was…um…g-good morning?" stuttered Naruto.

Good morning? Sasuke never heard that word before. Morning was something that never happened in the World of Black as his world only had night. The color of the moon only told if it was "morning" or "night.

"Well…good morning boys!" said Kakashi as he appeared from his room.

"Daddy!" said Naruto as he went up to hug his father.

"Why…good morning Naruto…" replied the silver haired man.

There was the good morning thing again…

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late for school!" yelled Naruto as he stared at the clock.

It was 7:30 and Naruto had to go to school at 8:00. He's screwed big time. He went back to his room in a hurried fashion and came back with a strange outfit on. He was wearing a black suit with black pants. He was also holding a black bag too.

"Usually, Iruka comes to my house to check up on me…but since it's the first day of high school, I have to be early now…if Iruka comes here, tell him that I'm at school."

With that, he ran out of the house like if it was on fire.

"This world is stranger than I thought…" thought Sasuke as he rubbed his eyes.

"So…Sasuke…do you want something to eat?" asked Kakashi.

Eat? The only thing he ate was blood back in his world…what do humans eat? He was somewhat curious.

"Don't worry, I'll cook up something."

"Anyways…there's a lot things I want to know…like what Naruto was doing and what "Good morning" means."

Kakashi chuckled. He pats the vampire's head. He told him that "Good morning" is a greeting when you greet someone in the morning. Then he explained to the curious boy that what Naruto was doing was that he was going to school.

"Are school's in the human world different than the ones in my world?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yes…in the human's school…you learn a lot of things and make new friends…"

"Hn, well…the school I've been to only teach about the history of the World of Black and how human blood is delicious…"

Something came up to Sasuke's mind.

"Hey…Kakashi-san…you're human but…how did you not get eaten by the vampires?"

The silver haired man paused. Sasuke just stood there, waiting for his caretaker to say something. The adult sighed and then let his hand go to his little eye patch.

"I was hoping you'd ask one day…"

With that, he took off his eye patch and it revealed a closed eye with a big scar on it. He then opened the eye to reveal a Sharingan eye. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Kakashi-san…y-your eye…is that a…Sharingan?" stuttered Sasuke.

"Yes…" replied the older man. "I had a friend who was related to you…he wielded the Sharingan and he came to the human world. I was only around 12 back then and we became fast friends."

"Who…was your friend?"

"His name…was…Obito Uchiha."

"…I don't know who he is…I've never heard of an "Obito" before…"

The masked man told him that Obito was a cherished friend and that he inherited the Sharingan when the vampire saved him from a rock slide (1) during one of his class trips. The rock crushed half of his face and that only the left side was unharmed. He couldn't get out of the rock while he and his other friend Rin tried to pull out the rock but it was no use. It was just too big for young sixth graders like him. Obito then told Rin to get unharmed Sharingan eye and place it into Kakashi's damaged eye as a parting gift.

He then stared at a picture frame which had a picture of a boy with goggles, a silver haired boy with a mask on and a blonde girl. There was an adult in the back with the three children.

"I still remember…his last words…"

"I wish…I could've taken you to the World of Black…where I came from…"

"So…can I ask you another question?" asked the vampire.

"That is?"

"Why did your eye get damaged?"

"Oh that…"

He covered the Sharingan eye with his left hand and he told him that he injured it when they were on that school trip.

"Oh…I see…"

"Anyways, enough story time, let's eat."

Kakashi cooked something and placed it on the table. It was white and yellow.

"…What is this?"

"Scrambled eggs…it's the only thing in the refrigerator that wasn't ramen."

Sasuke got the fork and got a little bit and ate it. He chewed it then swallowed.

"It's good…"

"I'm glad you think so."

The door rang. Kakashi got up from the table and wondered who it was at a time like this. He opened it and it revealed a man. He was tall but was a bit shorter than Kakashi. He was tan and had brown hair tied into a ponytail. He also had a big scar on the middle of his face.

"Who…are you?" asked the man. "Wait…that mask…Kakashi?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 4: Being the new VAMPIRE kid**

"Kakashi?" the man asked.

"…Do I know you?"

Iruka did an anime fall. He got back up and told him:

"I'm Iruka Umino. You entrusted me with Naruto when you left eight years ago."

"Mr. Dolphin Umino?" (1)

"No…IRUKA Umino…"

Kakashi stared into space for a minute. Then it hit to him.

"Oh, you were Naruto's elementary school teacher!"

Iruka just gave the masked man a glare of annoyance at the other's childishness. Then he noticed Sasuke on the table eating breakfast.

"Who's this?"

"Oh…that's Sasuke…he's the son of the person I stayed with when I left eight years ago…say hi Sasuke."

Sasuke just ignored him due to the rude nature he has. Kakashi apologized for the vampire's behavior, not daring to say a word about his lineage as a son of a royal vampire family. Then the silver haired man asked what Iruka was doing here.

"I'm here to get my stuff now since Naruto told me that you're back. It was fun taking care of him but now, I think his father should take care of him now."

"Well, then get your stuff then…"

Iruka went inside the apartment, taking his shoes off and walking to the room to get his stuff. He didn't have a lot of things; he just took the stuff that belonged to him. Then he left, greeting Kakashi and Sasuke good-bye.

"…Who was that Kakashi-san?" asked the vampire.

"He's Iruka Umino…Naruto's caretaker for the eight years that I was gone…"

"Oh…"

He noticed that he's done eating and that he's full too. Kakashi sighed then turned to Sasuke.

"Well…let's get you dressed and let's get going!"

"We're going somewhere?"

"Mm-hm. We're going to the place Naruto is…school…"

"Why do I have to go there?"

Kakashi told him that he has to go there because every kid has to go to school. Besides, he's taking care of both Naruto and Sasuke now…he wanted the two boys to get along like brothers…or something more…

Kakashi went back to his room and got out a shirt and pants. He told the young vampire to where these because his vampire clothing will make him stand out due to the fact that Kakashi's trying to hide his secret. He threw the clothes to the raven and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Change…" he said.

Sasuke took off his clothes and put on the ones Kakashi gave him. It fit him perfectly. He was wearing a black T-shirt with jeans. He got out of the bathroom.

"Heh, they look great on you…now…let's get going…"

Kakashi opened the door and soon, Sasuke was enveloped by the light which was so bright that he had to cover them.

When Sasuke went to school, he learned that vampires were weak to sunlight and that they'll melt when they are in the light. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive.

"I'm still…alive…" said Sasuke in awe. "How am I alive?"

"Vampires of the Uchiha blood aren't weak against ordinary vampire weakness like garlic, crosses, or sunlight..." replied Kakashi. "You're very fortunate that you're of the Uchiha because if you were an ordinary vampire that came to this world…you'll be long dead…"

"I'm glad now…"

With that, Kakashi and Sasuke continued to walk to their destined location. When they stepped foot near the school campus, they noticed someone being scolded by another. That person was Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Hyuuga-san!" said the blonde. "Just let it slide for today…"

The person Naruto was talking to was Neji Hyuuga; he is the vice-president of the Student Council and is a year older than Naruto which made him a second year. Neji was garbed in the same uniform as Naruto but he seemed to be a head taller than the younger blonde. He has whitish-lavender eyes with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. He was pretty handsome but he looked like the type that does all he can for the person he likes.

"Oi, Naruto!" yelled Kakashi. "What's going on?"

Naruto and Neji turned to see Kakashi and Sasuke. The blonde smiled and ran towards the two.

"Isn't that…Kakashi-san?" mumbled Neji. "Who's the other guy?"

After some chit-chat, Naruto turned to Neji and told him that the guy next to his father was Sasuke Uchiha and that he is Kakashi's friend's son who followed him all the way from a foreign country.

"Oh…what country are you from Uchiha-san?" asked the second year.

"…America…" muttered Sasuke. (2)

"And how old are you?"

"15."

"So you're a first year like Naruto-kun then…"

Sasuke just didn't say anything after that. He's seemed to be annoyed with this guy. He's not really annoyed with guys but he hates it when people (or vampires) ask too many questions.

It reminds him of Sakura and her annoyance.

"Anyways…Sasuke…are you new here?" asked Neji.

"I guess…"

"Then follow me, I'll take you to Shizune-san, the secretary of Konoha High."

"Then I'm off, see you later Naruto, Sasuke…" said Kakashi.

"Bye Daddy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 5: 3 days of a human**

Neji and Naruto escorted Sasuke to where the secretary was located. Naruto, however, didn't want to be late to class so he greeted the two goodbye as he ran to get to his classes. The other two made it to the office.

"Shizune-san, there's a new student…" said Neji as he opened the door.

Shizune was a woman around her twenties. She had short black hair with a purple business outfit as her attire. The woman was doing paperwork so she didn't notice the vice-president.

"Shizune-san…"

Shizune noticed the Vice-President and the vampire. She got up and greeted them. She went up towards Neji and Sasuke. She glanced at the raven haired boy.

"What's your name?"

"…Sasuke Uchiha…"

Shizune went back to her desk and wrote something. Then she typed on the computer. After a few minutes, she got up and went to Sasuke and handed him a sheet of paper.

"Here's your schedule."

Sasuke held the paper. He looked at it and saw words and numbers on it. He looked at number one and saw the word 'Science' next to it. Shizune also handed a black uniform to the vampire. She told him that this was his uniform for school. Sasuke took it from her hand, turned around and scampered off without greeting goodbye to the woman. Neji was annoyed on how disrespectful the vampire was as he bowed down to Shizune and then ran to catch up to Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchiha, wait up!" he yelled.

Sasuke stopped and rolled his eyes. He can't stand this guy. He's like a parasite trying to feed off of his valuable time. The vampire turned to see the lavender-white eyed boy.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here to help escort you to your first period class…since this is your first time in Japan, I'll help you find your location of your classes. But first…wear your uniform."

Neji grabbed his wrist and took him to the restroom. As they got in the restroom, they encountered someone who was washing his hands. That person was Naruto.

"Hey Neji-sempai!" he said as he smiled cutely.

He also noticed Sasuke who was staring at the young boy. He smiled and greeted Sasuke with a hello. That smile made Sasuke turn a bit pink.

"What's going on? Whenever I see him smile…I get all weird…" the vampire thought.

"Sasuke, are you going to change into your uniform?" asked Naruto as he pointed to the clothing that was on Sasuke's arm.

The vampire nodded and Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's wrist. The raven haired boy was startled that his schedule fell out of the hand Naruto grabbed. The blonde noticed the paper and picked it up to see Sasuke's schedule. Upon seeing it, the blue eyes of the blonde widen.

"Y-Y-You…" he stuttered as he pointed at the vampire. "You and I have the same classes together!"

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit then they became normal. At least he has someone to talk to during class.

"Well, now since Uchiha has a buddy to escort him, I shall take my leave." said Neji as he turned his body towards the restroom door.

He placed his hand out and then opened the door and left.

"Well…now, let's get you to wear the school uniform!" Naruto said as he opened a stall for Sasuke. "Get in!"

Sasuke went inside and closed it. He took off his shirt and his pants to put on his uniform, which was completely black with yellow buttons going straight down the middle. When he unlocked the stall door and opened it, he was dressed in the uniform.

"He looks…so cool…" thought Naruto as he blushed.

The vampire's looks also matched the uniform pretty well. Naruto's blush turned bright red as Sasuke's Sharingan. Then he remembered that he had to get to class.

"Let's go to Science, Sasuke!"

He grabbed the vampire's wrist and as they left the room, they ran as fast as the wind. Then the blonde stopped as the two were in front of the science room door.

"Here we are!"

He opened the door. The sight that greeted them was very…awkward as they saw many different faces of many different people. This sight surprised Sasuke.

"Wow…there are a whole lot of people…one of them have got to be the blood's owner…"

"So…Naruto-kun…who is the kid next to you?" asked the teacher.

He has long black hair that reached to about a bit after his shoulders. He also has pale white skin with yellow eyes with black silts.

"Orochimaru-sensei…this is Sasuke Uchiha and he'll be attending this school from America."

Orochimaru was staring at Sasuke and smirked a bit.

"He looks nice..."

Orochimaru told them to take their seats as he resumed class. It seemed that the girls were staring at the new kid and they looked interested in him probably due to his good looks.

He just ignored them and just stared out the window in boredom.

"I wish the three days already past…so I can get my smell back…smelling like a normal human…it's strange…but…kind of unique…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 6: Enter the Leader**

Vampire World

"Itachi!" yelled Makoto, "Itachi, have you seen Sasuke?"

"No, Mother…"

The mother worriedly checked Sasuke's room as she did it for 20 times already. Itachi just got out of Sasuke's room and went inside Kakashi's room, hoping to ask his caretaker where his little brother went. To his surprise, the silver haired man was gone. The only thing left was a paper on the table. The older vampire grabbed the paper off the table and started to read it.

Dear Itachi, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha,

I am sorry that this is the only thing left in my room…the truth is…I am actually, in fact, a human wielding the Sharingan from a friend who was part of your clan…his name was Obito Uchiha. I was influenced by his last words which were that someday, he'll take me to the Vampire world…then he died…

Even though I still don't know how I came to this world…those eight years were a time in my life…I'm sorry to say this but I had to choose my decision of going home…but somehow Sasuke wanted me to take him with me so…I took him along…

Even though it's the young Uchiha's birthday today…I have to say that I'm sorry…

He will not be present…

He is destined to go to the human world…so…don't come after him…

That's his wish for is birthday…

From,

Kakashi Hatake.

Makoto fell to the ground in horror.

"S-S-Sasuke's been…kidnapped by that…man!" she yelled in horror. "Call the Knights, or anybody! This is a serious outrage!"

Itachi bent down to calm down his mother.

"Don't worry, I'll find him."

"You're going to go to the human world?"

"Yes…"

"I won't be going alone though…"

The bell rang in Science as the students packed up their things and left for their next class. After Naruto packed up his things, he got up from his seat.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, let's go to second period!" he said in a very happy tone of voice.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a bit pink as he always does whenever Naruto smiles at him.

"W-What's second period?" he asked.

"Why the hell am I stuttering?"

"Second period is Math!"

Sasuke got up from his seat and soon, he found himself flying. Naruto was dragging him as he was running. Sasuke blushed again when he felt Naruto's hand on his wrist. He feels so warm…

Then for the rest of the day, he was dragged around everywhere with those warm tan hands on his wrist. He's been to every class he has with Naruto; Math, with Asuma Sarutobi, English with Jiraiya, Art with Kurenai Yuhi, PE with Might Guy, and World History with Yamato.

The bell rang and all the students decided to go home. Naruto and Sasuke walked together since they both live in the same house.

"Sasuke how was school?" questioned Naruto.

"It was okay…" replied the vampire.

They reached the apartment building and they noticed that Kakashi wasn't there.

"Dad's not home…" said Naruto. "Want to eat something?"

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto went to the refrigerator and noticed a note on the door.

Naruto and Sasuke,

I won't be home until 9 pm so you can do whatever you want except killing yourselves.

-Kakashi

Naruto threw the note away and opened the fridge. He noticed that there weren't anything. Then he checked the calendar.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go grocery shopping, we ran out of food…"

"Um…okay…"

Naruto and Sasuke got dressed and went outside to go grocery shopping to the nearest supermarket.

"So your little brother and your caretaker went to the human world?" questioned a man with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

"Yes Deidara and we're going to the human world to get them back." replied Itachi. "Get ready everyone…"

Itachi used Sharingan on the guards. They became unconscious and soon, they entered the gate leading to the world of the Humans. As they entered, they landed in a room.

"Why a room?" questioned Deidara.

"…I don't sense Sasuke's presence here…let's get out of this room and explore."

"Wait." said a dark, mellow voice.

Itachi, Deidara, and two other guys turned to see the direction of the voice. All they saw were darkness.

"Who are you?" questioned a man with shark-like figures.

"Well, Kisame, don't you remember your old boss?" the voice questioned.

"Wait…that voice…" said Deidara.

"Pain…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 7: Two boys at risk**

Pain just chuckled softly after he heard his name. He appeared from the darkness, showing his face. He was a man around his mid-twenties with orange spiky hair. He also had unusual eyes that were grey and had rings on them. The man was garbed in black and also had three piercing on his under his lips.

"I've been expecting you…" he said in a low voice.

"What for?" questioned Deidara.

"I'm going to send you all on a mission."

Itachi seemed a bit puzzled.

"I've always wanted to know when I would find my old acquaintances…now, alas, you have appeared. The mission I want you to do for me is to find these 9 special people. They are known as Jinchuuriki and they hold amazing power."

He scattered nine different people. Men and women were all in that picture. Some pictures have X's and lines on them.

"The missions start tomorrow and some of the people who came with me to the other side chose some of the few people. Now, since the last of you came to the other side, I'll be assigning who to capture."

Pain picked up a picture of a boy with red hair and has dark spots around his eyes which were bluish-green. He seemed to have an angry face in the picture he was holding.

"Sasori has targeted Sabaku no Gaara, of the Sand Clan. Deidara, since you're familiar with Sasori, partner up with him for this kid."

"Yes sir." replied Deidara.

Then the orange haired man picked up a picture of a blonde hair boy with big blue eyes and three lines on each side of his cheeks.

"This kid's name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Pain as he threw the picture to Itachi. "Itachi, since you're one of my best assassins, I'll handle you with this kid."

Itachi nodded. Pain also told him that Kisame will be working with him. The Uchiha just stared down at the picture of the blonde hair boy. He felt strange all of a sudden.

"What's this feeling?"

Naruto and Sasuke entered the supermarket. It was big with a lot of people walking around. Without Naruto noticing, Sasuke summoned his Sharingan and stared at all of the people in the store, looking at their movements.

"Since I can activate Sharingan in this world, it's probably best for me to get adjusted to how these people move around so that no one finds me as a vampire."

After a few seconds, he deactivated it. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was next to him.

"Hey, Sasuke, hurry up!" the blonde yelled.

"Oh, okay, I'm coming!" replied the vampire as he caught up with the blonde.

Naruto grabbed a shopping basket and started to walk around to get groceries to make food. Sasuke just followed, being bored and so. He desperately wished for three days to pass so that he can find the owner of the blood. Then he thought about that choice.

"Wait…if I get my sense of smell back…then…I'll have to leave Kakashi and Naruto and set out on my own…but…I just met them and all…I don't want them to be sad, especially Naruto…I don't want to make him sad…even though I just met him…"

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" questioned Naruto, "Hurry up before I ditch you!"

Sasuke just stood there for a second and then walked to catch up with Naruto. After he caught up with him, he heard a voice behind the two boys.

"Hey there." it said.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see the voice's owner. It was a boy around the same age as the two. He had brown hair with red marks below both eyes. He was wearing a gray jacket with khaki pants.

"Hey Kiba!" yelled Naruto happily. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"I had doctor's appointment…" he replied as he noticed the Uchiha. "Is this the new kid who transferred today?"

Naruto was surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Hinata told me."

As they started to chat, Sasuke felt a strange vibe somewhere. He started to run off, leaving Naruto confused.

"Sasuke, wait up!" he yelled as he started to run.

Naruto tried to catch up with Sasuke and when he did, he saw a guy with red hair and dark spots around his eyes. He seemed to have an evil look on his face.

"It's…Gaara…" the blonde whispered in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 8: Cloaks with red clouds**

"It's Gaara…" whispered Naruto as he stared at the vampire and the red haired boy.

Sasuke bumped into Gaara when he ran out of Naruto's sight to find the source of the strange vibe he felt. It seems like this was the source.

Gaara was just giving off his evil glare at him again. Then he noticed the blonde boy standing behind Sasuke. As he noticed that the blonde was there, his evil glare became some sort of normal face.

"Naruto…" he whispered.

When Gaara said the blonde's name, Sasuke turned to face the blonde as well. Kiba came as well.

"Gaara…it's been a while, isn't it?" said the blonde nervously. "Oh and this is Sasuke, the son of one of my dad's friends…"

Gaara just stared at the blonde. Then he turned to give the glare at Sasuke again. Sasuke did the same. Naruto seemed nervous when the two were having a glaring contest. He then whispered something to Kiba's ear.

"Uh…okay!" the brunette said.

Then Sasuke leapt at Gaara, starting a small fight which caused a commotion in the public supermarket. Naruto seemed really embarrassed about this and went up to the two people and broke the fight.

"Stop fighting!" he yelled as he dragged Sasuke away from Gaara.

This made Sasuke have a puzzled look and Gaara's face was emotionless.

"You bastard!" the blonde yelled out. "What were you thinking starting a fight with Gaara?"

"What? I felt something like a strange vibe and I tried to check to see what it was and that source was that red haired guy."

Naruto was furious and he didn't know why he was furious. He just was…

"I hope Gaara is all right…" the blonde whispered lowly.

"Why do you care about him?" replied Sasuke.

"…He's…my…ex-boyfriend…"

That made the vampire shocked. Did he say ex-boyfriend? Then that means…Naruto is gay…

"You might be surprised…but we used to go out but then…we broke up…yesterday…it's a special reason for me…"

Sasuke just stared at the blonde. Then the raven haired boy noticed a teardrop down the blonde's cheek. He unknowingly embraced him to comfort him.

"It's…okay…" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Naruto pulled back after Sasuke comforted him. He smiled his signature smile at Sasuke and asked him if he wanted to leave before the people who looked at the fight between him and Gaara finds them. Sasuke nodded and then the two bought instant ramen cups and left the supermarket.

They got home and noticed that it was 5:30. Naruto got the water boiling for the ramen as he turned on the T.V which was the news. A middle-aged man wearing a suit appeared from the screen. A woman with short brown hair and was middle-aged was sitting next to him as well. Behind them showed a picture of a woman with boyish cut honey blonde hair with black eyes shaped like a cat's.

"And now, going further with the news, a woman named Yugito Nii was just abducted yesterday."

"No one seems to know where she has gone. The people of her neighborhood explained that two suspicious men with cloaks of red clouds came to her house."

"Cloaks of red clouds…" mumbled Naruto. "Oh! The water's ready!"

He got up to get the hot water and went back to the table to pour the water to the ramen cups.

"Cloaks of red clouds…" thought Sasuke, "Where have I heard that term? I've heard of cloaks of red clouds before…"

"The police of Kumogakure still don't know anything about the kidnappers. They seemed to leave no traces of fingerprints or any clues about who they are or what their reasons were…"

"Police are still investigating this cause and will be informed if anything strange has happened. Let's talk to a witness about the Ms. Nii's abduction."

Naruto was feasting on the ramen. Sasuke stared at him and then copied what he did. Since he was considered to be a genius back at his world, living in the human world seemed like cake to him.

"An incident like that happened a few weeks ago as well…" informed the blonde. "In the city of Iwagakure, two men were kidnapped by men with cloaks of red clouds…however…there were no witnesses…it happened overnight…Iwagakure is a big city after all, people aren't going to notice kidnapping."

"I see…" mumbled Sasuke.

"It's been happening recently…but I've heard that the people with cloaks of red clouds were spotted in the city of Konohagakure which is here. I wonder if the people who are getting kidnapped have any reason of being kidnapped…"

Naruto continued to chow down on his ramen like if it was the first time he's eaten ramen his entire life.

"If you're a target Naruto…then I'll protect you from those people…" he mumbled quietly so that he didn't hear him.

Then they continued to watch T.V and eating their ramen.

"Finally…this is the city of Konohagakure…" mumbled Deidara. "So that Gaara kid is somewhere around here I presume?"

Sasori said nothing as they walked further into the city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 9: In love with someone else?**

Deidara and Sasori started to walk across the city, searching for their target, Gaara. Since it was nighttime and it was very dark in Konohagakure, which made it hard to see for them.

"Sasori-sama, should we just wait until daytime to find the kid?" questioned Deidara.

"No…we must search in the nighttime to make it easier for us to escape." replied Sasori as the two continued on their search.

Gaara got home, his face still emotionless. Even though he seems to have an emotionless face, his heart aches because of the break-up with Naruto. He really loved him too.

He lives with his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Since Temari is 18, she is somewhat Gaara and Kankuro's legal guardian. Temari was cooking dinner and Kankuro was watching T.V.

"Welcome home, Gaara." said Temari after noticing her youngest brother who just got home.

Gaara didn't say anything but just went to his room and shut the door.

"What's his problem?" questioned Kankuro.

Temari just shrugged and just went back to cooking dinner.

Gaara lied down on his bed, thinking about yesterday.

"Gaara…sorry…but…can our relationship end here and now?" questioned Naruto.

"Eh? Why?" replied a confused Gaara.

Naruto just stood there, facing the ground, not wanting to let the other see the face he was making. He loved Gaara and all but…somehow…he just had to break up with him for some unknown reason that's even unknown to him as well.

"I don't know why…but it's just that…we have to break up…it's just an odd feeling…"

Gaara seemed mad now. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him close. His eyes were locked with the blonde's.

"Gaara…"

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"…Let's just end this…"

Naruto released Gaara's hand and walked off, leaving Gaara mad and confused.

"Was that guy…the guy with Naruto at the supermarket…the guy Naruto has fallen for?" thought Gaara as he remembered what happened at the market.

He got up from the bed; he just had to find out who that guy was. Questions filled his head. They were questions like if that guy was Naruto's new lover or something related to that. He got out of the bed and stared at the window. He opened it and jumped out from it and started to run.

He ran in a quick pace. So quick that he ran right past two people, one with blonde hair and the other was in disguise as a puppet.

"What was that?" questioned Deidara as the only thing he got was a red blur.

"I don't know, let's keep searching for the One-tailed vessel." replied Sasori as the two continued on their search.

The moon shined brightly as two shadows glistened on the moonlight. One of the shadows had glistening red eyes, and it was piercing down the giant city of Konohagakure.

"We're finally here…" whispered Itachi.

His mind was filled with the Nine-tailed vessel that he was supposed to capture. The image of the blonde he saw on the picture can't seem to get off of his mind.

"Let's go."

It was getting late and Kakashi wasn't home. So Naruto and Sasuke just sat in their house being bored. The blonde boy yawned a bit and then turned to face the raven haired boy.

"So…um…how was today?" questioned Naruto.

"…Interesting, I guess…" replied the vampire.

"You know…you're really-

Ding dong

The door bell was heard. Naruto got up and opened the door. It was Gaara who was panting due to all the running he's been doing for the past 20 minutes.

"Gaara…?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 10: Shukaku.**

Gaara?"

Naruto was surprised. He had no idea why Gaara was in front of his door let alone being here in the middle of the night.

"Naruto, I-

He was stopped by a certain raven haired sight that was in the apartment. That mysterious boy that he met in the supermarket was staring at him like a normal person. Gaara was shocked.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" questioned Gaara, "Don't tell me he's living with you!"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke then turned back to see the red haired boy.

"He is…" he said, "He is the son of a friend of my father's. He's staying at my place because there's nowhere else for him to stay as it is his first time out of America."

"America huh…hey, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"…Is he your new lover?"

Naruto turned red after that question. He realized that Gaara must be mad from yesterday as they did break up. The blonde shook his head back into reality and stared at Gaara.

"N-no! I've only met him for a day! I don't know him!" he yelled fiercely.

He didn't understand why he was feeling awkward. He never felt anything like this before. This had only happened around Gaara but now…it's happening whenever he sees, thinks, or touch Sasuke but it's only a day that this happened.

"Gaara, just get out of my house now!" he yelled as he pushed Gaara out and closed the door.

After he closed and locked the door, he sighed in relief that he was gone. The blonde stared at Sasuke, who was staring at him with his coal black eyes. This caused the blonde to blush and turn away from the black eyes.

'I've only met him last night but why does my heart feel funny whenever I look at him?'

"You know…you're quite cute." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

Gaara was walking back home after Naruto pushed him out, something he never did to the red haired boy.

"He…he pushed me out…" he mumbled. "For the first time he did that…he must be over me by now…"

"He doesn't love you anymore…"

"That's right…he doesn't…and we've been going out for 3 years…he was the medicine to suppress you from within…now…he's gone…no more medicine to take…"

"That's right…free your hatred…open your heart to reality…he will never love a vampire like you…"

"Vampire…me…yes…he will never love a cursed vampire like me…"

His hand balled into a fist, clenching the fingers tight as anger raged into him. His eyes were clouded with anger as he started to run quickly, unable to be seen from the speed.

"That's it Gaara…unleash the power from within you…Naruto doesn't care about you anymore…"

Then Gaara yelled in furious rage.

Temari's eyes widen. Kankuro did as well as he turned to stare at his sister.

"Shukaku…Shukaku's taking control of Gaara's anger!" yelled Kankuro.

"Yeah…" replied Temari. "Let's go before he really goes berserk!"

They both nodded and started to run out of the house and into the dark night with the glowing full moon.

Gaara was running into a dark alleyway, panting due to all the running he did for the past 10 minutes. He jumped on cars that had no one in them, destroying them in the process and he still was very furious.

"Ready for some more?" said Shukaku as he chuckled evilly.

"After I rest a bit…" replied Gaara as he leaned his back to the wall and slid down to get to kneeling position.

After a few minutes of resting, it started to rain heavily. The wind was cold as well, as the rain soaked Gaara's red hair and his clothes. He was ready to terrorize again until-

"There's someone here…"

Gaara got up alarmed.

"Who's there?" questioned the red head.

Footsteps were heard along with puddles splashed by the shoes. A man with blonde hair tied into a ponytail and has one eye covered by his bangs appeared as well as some odd person appeared from the depths of darkness. He noticed that they were wearing black cloaks that had red clouds with white outlines on them.

"Just some friendly strangers…" Deidara said with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 11: Not ready yet**

"Just some friendly strangers." said Deidara with a smirk.

Gaara just glared. His glare left the blonde man chuckle.

"Well, I guess he's not a happy camper, un."

Sasori just stood there. Gaara just glared.

"What do you want?" questioned the red haired boy in a tired but mellow voice.

"You or more specifically, that One Tailed Demon inside you." said the puppet guy.

'So they are after Shukaku…and judging by their cloaks, these guys must be part of the kidnapping organization that was on the news…' thought Gaara as he got into a fighting stance.

"You are not getting Shukaku from me." he said.

"I see, I guess it's a fight then." Deidara said as he got into a fighting stance as well.

Temari and Kankuro were running with all their might in the cold rain. They searched for Gaara but all they found were demolished cars and their owners complaining to the police. What they didn't know was that they were near the alleyway Deidara and Gaara were in.

"Do you see Gaara anywhere?" questioned Temari.

"Not a t-

A scream was heard nearby.

"But I did hear a scream." said Kankuro as he and his sister went to the source of the scream.

Blood gushed from his mouth. He dropped down to his knees in pain, his vision becoming blurry each second. His head was aching and was dripping with blood on the side. Gaara was extremely injured.

"How does that feel, un?" questioned Deidara as he walked up to the injured boy.

Gaara didn't reply due to the fact that his mouth hurts when he opens it. He stared at Deidara with deep hate then his world became black as he fell straight to the ground.

"Okay, let's take him back to the boss." said Sasori as he turned around.

Deidara walked up to the unconscious boy and as he was about to pick him up, Kankuro went up to him and punched him in the face, which made him fly to the ground.

"Temari, get Gaara to the hospital now!" he said as his sister did what he said.

Sasori turned to Deidara.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled the strange puppet man, "Get him now!"

"Okay, geez!" replied the blonde in an annoyed tone as he walked past Kankuro and went after Temari and Gaara.

Sirens were heard. Sirens that belonged to the police.

"You and your friend over there are under arrest." said the policeofficer as he started to handcuff Deidara.

The other policeofficers went inside the alley and took Sasori with them. After they put the two criminals inside their car and drove off, Kankuro ran off to meet up with his two siblings.

Since the hospital was somewhat on the next turn from the alleyway, it took him 10-15 minutes to get there. Kankuro went inside the building and asked where Gaara was. The nurse showed him Gaara's room and as he opened it, he found him sleeping with little bandages on his forehead.

"How is he?"

"He's been whispering 'Naruto' all the time…" replied Temari, "I wonder if something happened to them…"

"Hm…I'll ask him tomorrow at school."

The next morning (Day 2 for Sasuke)

"OH GOD I'M LATE!" yelled Naruto as he got out of bed, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to see Kakashi and Sasuke finishing up breakfast.

"Kakashi!" yelled Naruto as he pointed a finger at his foster father, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, I just had to eat breakfast when I woke up so I went to the kitchen then Sasuke here showed up and said he was hungry and so I started to make breakfast."

"LIES!"

Sasuke made a unnoticeable face which made him remember something similar that happened to him when Kakashi took care of him.

'I guess Kakashi's always like this…' thought Sasuke.

"Anyways, if you two don't hurry up, you'll be late to school!" said the man in a sing-song voice, "Here's your breakfast."

Kakashi handed him a toast and the blonde grabbed it with his mouth as he took Sasuke's wrist and zoomed out of the apartment.

"It's so nice to see the two get along." he said as he looked at the newspaper with an article that had the title in big black letters,

'KIDNAPPERS CAUGHT LAST NIGHT'

'Kidnappers with cloaks of red clouds…' thought the silver haired man, 'Where have I heard that…'

As the two walked to school, Naruto finished gobbling up the toast and turned to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well last night?" questioned the blonde.

"I guess…" replied the vampire.

As they walked more, Kankuro, who was leaning near a fence, noticed the blonde boy walking by and walked up to him and stopped in front of the two.

"Naruto, we need to talk." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 12: Naruto's feelings.**

Naruto, we need to talk." said Kankuro.

"About what?" questioned the blonde.

"It's about…my brother…Gaara."

"What about him?"

"He's…in the hospital…"

Naruto's eyes widen with shock.

'Why the hospital…wait…did he…collaspe or something because of me…?' he thought.

"Gaara was injured last night by some weirdos who wanted to kidnap him…he's recovering in the hospital…but…he's been whispering your name ever since he got taken there…"

Naruto didn't say anything.

Kankuro continued, "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"…Something like that…"

"Did you-

"GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW!" yelled the blonde as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started to run, pushing Kankuro out of the way.

"Wait!" yelled Kankuro, "I'm not done yet!"

Naruto kept dragging Sasuke further away from Kankuro as he did not want people to mention his breakup with Gaara. It was…painful to him…and to his aching heart. Even though Sasuke's hand was cold, he was too upset to know that fact.

Sasuke noticed the pained face that Naruto had.

"Let go of my wrist." he said to the blonde as the blonde stopped and did what the vampire said.

"Are…you upset?" questioned the raven haired vampire, "You're upset over that guy who I met in the market yesterday?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he started to walk. Sasuke chased after him. As he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, Naruto's eyes widen and brushed the shoulder off of him in a flustered manner.

"I-I'm not upset, let's just go to school…" mumbled Naruto as the two started to go to school.

However, Kankuro heard what Naruto just said about not being upset about Gaara.

"The bastard…" he mumbled as he walked to school as well.

Even in class, Naruto could not think straightly on the lesson. The only thing he was focused on was the fact that Gaara was in the hospital. He felt guilty even though he didn't show it.

'Should I visit him in the hospital after school…?' thought Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki, pay attention to the lesson." said Asuma as he caught the blonde spacing out.

The blonde immediately looked back at the textbook, hearing few snickers and giggles from some girls behind him.

After a couple of minutes of the class, the bell rang and then it was on with the next class. Then it was lunch break in the cafeteria. Naruto and Sasuke went to lunch together. As they sat down on the lunch table with a couple of Naruto's other friends, Naruto went into deep thought again.

'Should I visit Gaara?' he thought.

"Naruto?" questioned a voice next to him.

The blonde felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned to see Kiba.

"Oh, it's just you Kiba…" he said.

"You're in deep thought…is there something troubling you?"

The blonde shook his head and then started to eat.

Kiba noticed something different.

"Oh? Gaara's usually with you…where is he?"

"He's…at the hospital…"

"Really? Why?"

"Um…he…was injured!"

"You're going to check up on him after school right? I mean, he's your boyfriend, you should check up on him!"

Boyfriend. That word meant so many things to Naruto. He placed his fork down and then got up.

"I…gotta use the restroom." he said as he scampered off.

What Kiba said bothered Sasuke as well as he went to the restroom as well.

"Wow, two people after they're done eating." said Kiba, "Is something wrong with the school food?"

"Maybe food poisoning?" replied Shikamaru.

Naruto splashed water onto his face. His relationship with Gaara had already ended but why was he still thinking of him? He had tried very hard to get it off of his head but it wouldn't get off. It was like a parasite, it's on you so it can suck blood. The thought didn't know how to suck blood but it did know how to suck happiness away so that you're only left with that thought.

"Why…why can't I…stop thinking about our relationship?" he yelled.

Luckily, there was no one in the bathroom or some random guy might think the blonde's gone crazy.

"Gaara…"

Sasuke entered the bathroom and saw Naruto yelling to himself. He approached the blonde and turned off the water from the faucet.

"Stop." he mumbled.

Naruto looked up at the vampire.

"Sasuke…I…"

Then he felt something on his body. Sasuke was hugging him. His body was warm then it became cold for some reason but Naruto didn't notice because he was too mesmerized by the hug.

'What…?' thought Naruto.

Sasuke, on the other hand, smelled something very familiar. It was the blood he had smelled before.

'Wait…so Naruto was the owner of that scent? And how did I get my vampire senses back? Didn't Kakashi say I had to wait three days in the human world?' thought a very puzzled Sasuke.

Kakashi, who was reading a book, looked up at the sky.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Sasuke that in order to get his vampire senses back, you must hug someone with blonde hair that's the same gender as you…but I'm sure he'd solve that already…"

Then he went back to his reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 13: The owner of the mysterious blood**

Sasuke immediately pulled back from the embrace he had given Naruto. He seemed to feel lust for the boy as he stared at the boy's sapphire eyes. Naruto was just staring at him and noticed that Sasuke looked like he's in pain.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" questioned the blonde as he proceed to touch the raven without knowing.

As he touched his arm, he quickly pulled back due to the coldness of his skin.

'It's so cold…his skin wasn't this cold before…it was warm…what's going on?' thought Naruto.

"Nothing's going on." replied Sasuke.

'Wait…did he just read my mind…?'

"I sure did."

Naruto's eyes widen. Then Sasuke bent down to his kness, trying to avoid the smell of the blonde's blood. It smelled so good…almost like a drug that makes you addicted and want more until you die taking the drug. He stopped then turned to stare at the blonde boy again.

"What's going on?" questioned Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just got up, pushed Naruto into a stall and locked it. The blonde boy seemed terrified of the black, cold, lusting eyes that the vampire was giving him.

"S-S-S-Sasuke…" he whimpered as the vampire pressed him again the wall.

"Be quiet and I'll be gentle…" whispered the vampire as he leaned his mouth to his neck, his eyes changing from coal black to crimson blood red.

The blonde was so frightened by the change. The Sasuke he knew was a quiet and collected boy, not this…lusting, horny freak. He started to struggle. The raven haired boy noticed the struggle and immediately placed his hand on his neck.

"Don't struggle…it's for your benefit."

Naruto stopped moving which made the vampire smirk as he leaned his mouth to his neck again. The blonde tried to push him off him but Sasuke caught his wrists and pinned him above his head with one hand.

"That's the third strike…now I must punish you." He mumbled as his fangs appeared from his normal teeth.

Naruto noticed the fangs.

"What…are you?"

"I'm what you humans call…a vampire. No, I do not melt when it's bright."

The blonde's eyes widen at the fact that the vampire boy can read his mind. Sasuke smirked.

"You're cute when you're scared…"

As he was about to bite the innocent boy, the lunch bell rang. Naruto noticed the bell and started to struggle so that he wouldn't miss class. Sasuke's hand that was on his wrists had a harder grip on them which made the blonde whimper.

"I wouldn't do that…who cares about going to class anyways…"

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do this."

He started to lick the blonde's neck, his own saliva on his neck. The blonde moaned at the feeling of the saliva. He then pressed his lips against the other's as he let go of the wrists. Then he broke the kiss as he turned the blonde around. He unbuckled the blonde's belt and then used it to tie his wrists.

"Teme…stop!" yelled the blonde.

Naruto started to struggle again but this time, he stopped as he felt something pressing hard against his ass. It was Sasuke's knee.

"Shut up."

"Why are you doing this? What happened to you? Why did you change your personality?"

"It's because of you…your blood…I want it badly…so bad that I will even rape you to get it."

"So…you're going to rape me?"

"Pretty much."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

He started to kick the vampire but Sasuke caught the leg and pulled the pant leg so that his pants were pulled down and his boxers were showing. The vampire boy pushed the blonde boy to the ground and then ripped his shirt and started to suck on his nipple, while his hand was pinching the other one. Naruto started to moan at the feeling, blushing in the process. Sasuke stopped sucking on the nipple after he heard the blonde moan and started to smirk.

"You must like this."

Naruto shook his head.

"Oh but you do…I can read your mind…it says that you do enjoy this…"

His hands went down to his boxers. Naruto tried to shift his body and started to struggle. Sasuke got mad and then agressively grabbed his face with both of his hands as he made the blonde boy stare at the vampire. Sasuke made the boy stare into his eyes which the Sharingan appeared. He kept struggling as if he wasn't affected by it. Sasuke seemed surprised as he stopped what he was doing.

'What the hell?' thought Sasuke, 'It's not working? Impossible, it works on everybody!'

Naruto got up.

"Um…can you untie me now?" he asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

Sasuke turned around and stared at the blonde. He pushed him back to the wall and pressed his lips against his.

The dismissal bell has rung which made Sasuke untie Naruto's wrists and the blonde got dressed.

"Thanks a lot, teme, I bet the teacher will give me detention for skipping class and having forced sex with a vampire."

"Don't say anything about what happened or I'll double the pain."

"Tch…"

And then they went to the class they missed which was History with Asuma so he gave both Sasuke and Naruto detention which they have to attend to tomorrow.

"Hey Sasuke…can…you come with me to the hospital?" questioned Naruto.

"Um…sure…"

So the two left the school and headed for the hospital.

Itachi sensed something and headed for the direction it came from.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 14: Itachi.**

Naruto and Sasuke went to the hospital to check up on Gaara. Well, mainly Naruto that is as Sasuke just stood out of the room, leaning against the door.

"Gaara…" whispered Naruto as he held the red haired boy's hand. "Wake up…"

Gaara stirred and then opened his eyes.

"Naru…to…" he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

Gaara paused. He noticed that Sasuke was outside but he didn't point it out. He was too focused on Naruto.

"Naruto...there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know why I asked you out?"

"Because you liked me?"

"No…because you and I were the same. We both had a strong and special power that no one else in this country had."

"That was the reason?"

"Yes…I'm not sure if you're aware of this but there are kidnappers who wear black cloaks with red clouds."

"The kidnappers from the newspaper for the last few weeks?"

Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, them. They were after me and that's how I ended up in this hospital."

Gaara paused.

"What's wrong, Gaara?"

"Naruto…that friend of yours…Sasuke was it?"

"What about him?"

"Don't hang out with him. He might be connected to those kidnappers."

Naruto seemed surprised yet he was mad at the same time. Sure, Sasuke did assault him at the bathroom but he still liked Sasuke even if he was a vampire.

"Gaara, how can you say that? Sasuke is a nice person."

"Just do as I say, that Sasuke person is dangerous."

"How do you know that?"

"Just listen to-

"GAARA!"

Gaara paused. Sasuke moved a bit but went back to his position.

"What do you know about Sasuke?"

"What you know about him could be dangerous."

"Gaara…"

Naruto hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Stop talking bad about Sasuke."

"I can't! He seems a bit dangerous."

"He isn't dangerous…he's…the person I like that's why."

Gaara seemed surprised.

"I see…"

"That's why-

"Can I still protect you? If I can't be the person you love anymore, then just let me be next to you. I…just want to protect you from those kidnappers."

Gaara gently embraced Naruto. Sasuke was just outside of the room, away from the sight. He felt like he shouldn't be here so as he was about to go, he heard a scream.

"Naruto!"

He checked to see what was up and then saw someone awfully familiar. That familiar person had both of his hands on Naruto and Gaara's necks, and he seemed like he was choking them.

"Both Jinchuuriki at the same place at the same time." he said, "I'm lucky."

Sasuke's eyes were widen with surprise.

"Itachi…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 15: Secret revealed..**

Sasuke was surprised about what Itachi was doing here in the human world. The older vampire noticed the figure in front of him and then gave the younger a cold stare.

"Sasuke…"

"What are you doing here?" questioned the younger vampire.

"It's a long story, I don't really want to talk about it." replied the elder, "I was sent on a mission to capture the blonde boy but it seems that I have caught the red-haired boy as well."

Sasuke was surprised on what his older brother had said. Capture Naruto? Why on earth would a vampire like him need the blonde boy? Surely, his blood is irresistable just to him but it doesn't affect Itachi though. The younger vampire gave a glare as he was ready to fight his older brother.

"Let Naruto go!" he yelled as he charged and shoved his brother to the ground, making Itachi let go of both Naruto and Gaara.

"Naruto, get out of here!"

Naruto nodded and then he grabbed Gaara's wrist and exited the room. Sasuke closed the door so that Itachi would not get to them. The older vampire got up and then stared at his brother.

"So you oppose me?"

"Naruto is someone important to me, I won't let you harm him."

"Well then, I guess I have to settle this the hard way."

Itachi curled his fists and then charged at Sasuke, punching him on the cheek and making the younger vampire fall to the ground. Sasuke immediately got right back up; however, when he did, Itachi was nowhere in sight. He turned to see that the door was closed and then turned back to see the open window.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath, "I forgot about the window."

He ran towards the window to see the opaque streets of darkness with translucent lights in some parts of the area. Naruto's scent was nowhere to be traced.

'No!'

Sasuke jumped out of the window and then ran off towards the darkness to try to find either Naruto or Itachi.

Naruto and Gaara were still running aimlessly. They did not know who that other man was but they knew that he was dangerous. They stopped once after Gaara started to lose his breath.

"Who was that man?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know but…" Gaara said as he caught his breath. "I noticed that he wore a black coat with red clouds."

Naruto seemed surprised.

"Like the people who tried to kidnap you."

Gaara nodded.

"Didn't Sasuke call him Itachi? Do the two know each other?"

"I don't know, Sasuke never told me anything about his family or friends from his hometown."

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

The redhead placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I told you to stay away from Sasuke. If he is connected to that man, then you are in true danger!"

Naruto pushed the hand away.

"Sasuke is…someone important to me," he said, "He won't harm me."

"…Are you certain?"

Naruto nodded.

"That's why…I want you to stop being skeptical about him."

"Alright then, if that's what you wish."

The blonde gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you."Unbeknowst to them, there was a figure in the pitch black darkness. It approached Naruto from behind and eventually placed a hand on his shoulder. This startled the poor boy.

"Relax, Naruto." said a deep yet calm voice. "It's just me."

"Dad, don't startle me like that!"

Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Sorry. What are the two of you doing here this late at night?"

"It's a long story."

"Where's Sasuke?"

No answer from Naruto.

"I see…"

"NARUTO!" yelled a familiar voice.

The blonde boy turned to find Sasuke running towards him. His blue eyes became eyes of relief as he ran towards Sasuke as well.

"You're alright…"

"Where's Itachi? Have you seen him?"

"No…"

Sasuke embraced Naruto, the latter flinched due to the coldness of Sasuke's body but hugged back eventually.

"That's good then…" muttered the vampire.

As Sasuke was still hugging Naruto out of relief, his mind came into thought about what happened to Itachi and that the next time they meet, he's going to go all out.

"Enough mushiness, I'll take Gaara-kun home." Kakashi replied, "Sasuke, take Naruto back to the apartment."

"Okay."

Kakashi and Gaara walked the direction opposite of Naruto and Sasuke.

"I wonder if we can actually make it home." Naruto said with a tone of worry. "It's too dark to see anything."

"Don't worry, Naruto." Sasuke said, "Vampires are able to see through the dark so I can get you home safely."

"That's a relief then…"

Sasuke then thought about the disadvantages of going by foot.

'What happens if Itachi comes?'

Then an idea popped into his head.

"I know a better idea." Sasuke said as he leaned closer to Naruto and picked him up bridal style. "Like most vampires, I have super speed so I'll take you home like this."

Naruto was flustered by the sudden decision but he had let Sasuke do it because like Sasuke, he is worried about Itachi. Sasuke moved swiftly. The quick movement surprised Naruto and he grabbed onto Sasuke tighter as the wind was blowing against his face harshly. Despite the wind's pressure, the feeling felt good. He somehow felt extremely safe being in Sasuke's arm and wished that this moment would last a bit longer as the two had made it home safely.

"Thank you, Sasuke," he said in calm tone mixed with a little disappointment.

"Your welcome…"

Now it bothers him. The blonde became undeniably curious about his relationship with the man that attacked him at the hospital.

"…I'll tell you tomorrow at detention." Sasuke said, "You should get some rest."

"I should." Naruto said as he yawned. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night."

Naruto closed the door to his room. Sasuke eyed the couch and then proceeded to sit on it.

'Why is Itachi here in this world…?' he said in his mind, 'I just don't get it. Why is he trying to capture Naruto?'

He sighed. His mind hasn't let go of Itachi ever since the two made contact.

"The only problem is why he's here…if I ever meet him again, I should ask him that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 16: **

Itachi made it back to where Pain was. He told him about how he missed his chance to capture Naruto. Pain told him that it was alright and that he had a better plan. Before the older Uchiha could ask why, Pain told someone to come in and saw that Deidara and Sasori were free from jail. Itachi also noticed that Sasori was in his normal, human form and not in his puppet scorpion form.

"I thought you guys were in jail?" questioned Itachi.

"Like a place with metal bars could hold me any better, un!" yelled the blonde, "I fucking exploded the place!"

"The brat here actually did something useful." said the red haired vampire.

"What was that, Sasori-danna!"

"I said nothing."

"You sure damn didn't, un!"

Thus, an angry Deidara started to shout at the nonchalant Sasori while Pain and Itachi were starting to talk about their plan to catch both Gaara and Naruto.

Naruto was in detention. It is the next day and Sasuke, who was also in detention, refused to talk about the stuff he said he would yesterday.

"Sasuke…tell me already."

"No."

"Why not? You promised yesterday."

"I lied. Don't you know? Vampires are good liars."

Naruto had forgotten that Sasuke was a vampire. He was quite different than the ones he had heard from stories. Vampires were described to be heartless beings but this vampire seemed to have a heart despite its being covered with ice that is unable to melt.

"Oh yeah…you're a vampire."

"Got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good."

It seems that unlike yesterday, Sasuke has gotten a bit colder. Naruto wondered if it had to with yesterday's events. The blonde boy was curious. Who was that person?

"Sasuke…"

"No, I won't tell you who that person is…"'

I forgot that he can read minds…' Naruto thought as he slumped down on his the rest of detention, Naruto was thinking about who that man was and what his relation to Sasuke was. The young vampire could only listen on and not say anything.

After school ended, the human and the vampire were on their way home. There was silence between them as they kept walking.

'I don't really know what to talk about other than that…'

"Sorry, you better talk about something else other than that." Sasuke said.

"Quit reading my mind!"

"Can't help it. I'm a vampire."

Naruto seemed a bit annoyed with Sasuke's attitude.

"Am I annoying you? Sorry." the vampire said.

That was it. That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and punched him.

"Teme!"

With that, he ran off. Sasuke, who was still puzzled, realized that Naruto was running away from him and decided to chase after him.

"Wait!"

'What's wrong with him? Is it because I refuse to tell him about Itachi?'

He could only run after him. Unlike Naruto, he can't be tired as he is not a human. He used his speed to catch up to the human and then latched a hand on the blonde's shoulder, instantly making him stop.

"Stay put, you moron."

"Shut up! Don't call me a moron!"

"What's wrong Naruto? You've been acting strange lately."

The blond could only glare at him."You're the one acting strange! I want to know who that guy is!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you more! I want to know…everything about you…"The blond boy paused. Did he really just say that? It was true that he wanted to get to know Sasuke more but with the way he said it, it felt more like a love confession. Naruto blushed knowing that.

'Oh, so that's the reason why…'

Sasuke felt a bit guilty. All the blonde ever wanted was to get to know him more. Since Sasuke never really had any friends or a lover, he never understood this up until now. Should he tell the blonde everything about him? He felt like everything in one day will be too much so he decided to start by telling something about himself bit by bit each and every day. Sasuke felt a sudden twinge in his chest. He didn't really know what it was.

"Sorry…" the vampire said. "I guess, I'll finally tell you."

The vampire told him that the guy at the hospital yesterday was his brother, Itachi, a vampire just like him. He told him many details about the older vampire like how his powers are stronger as he is the older one.

"I didn't know vampires had family."

"We're just like humans…except we thirst for blood rather than food…and we like to be in the dark. Other than that, we're nothing special."

"I think you're cool."

"Thanks."

After a sudden silence between them, Naruto asked if Sasuke wanted to eat ramen for dinner.

"Dad won't be home today so it's just you, me and the ramen."

"Ramen again…" muttered Sasuke as the two headed for the grocery center.

Kakashi was walking. He told Naruto through text that he was going to the bookstore but that was a lie. He heard that Itachi was in this world so he is going to do some investigations at the hospital. Last night, he took Gaara home. When he did so, he interrogated the red haired boy. He could only get a few answers out of him. He knew that what happened was still vague to Gaara so he decided to go to the hospital. He went inside the room where the attack happened yesterday after getting permission from the nurse. Because of his eye, he could detect the scent of the vampires. After a few hours have gone by, he concluded his investigation with one conclusion:

Sasuke and Naruto will be in danger sooner or later.

With that, he ran out of the hospital.

At the School-

A random teacher was walking after finishing grading papers. It was already nighttime and he wanted to go home and curl up in his bed. He stopped because he felt like he had heard something and turned around. There was nothing there so he just shrugged it off and continued walking. When he turned to the corner, a dark figure stopped him in his track.

"Sorry but we need you hit the sack, un."

The last thing the teacher saw was a boy with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail smirking at him as he felt a lot of pressure hitting him from behind. When the teacher fell to the ground, Itachi appeared from the shadows.

"Now, shall we commence our plans?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 17: Akatsuki's plan**

"An assembly?" questioned Naruto.

"Yeah, we have an assembly today." Kiba said, "Man, I wonder what it's about? The principal's voice is so boring to hear that I might fall asleep."

Sasuke, who was walking behind Naruto, tapped him on the shoulder. The blonde stopped and turned to the vampire.

"What's an assembly?"

"It's where all the students in school gather in the gym to discuss something that the principal wants to talk about."

"Okay. Thanks."

After the event that happened yesterday, Sasuke tries hard to be friendly to Naruto and not to block him out. He didn't really want others to know about his private life, it was how he was. But maybe with Naruto, he can be more open.

The two made it to the gym where the principal told them of the news of how a teacher was murdered last night. The unfortunate loss made some students cry as well as some teachers. After the assembly, the students went back to class. Classes resumed until fourth period came about. Fourth period was the class that the recently deceased teacher taught. The subject was English.

"Are we going to have a substitute teacher?" questioned a girl.

"I dunno, maybe someone will take over for today?" answered another girl.

After some whispering and some gossips, the door suddenly opened and a man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail appeared from the door. He was dressed in a dress shirt with black dressed pants accompanied with a red tie. Sasuke knew who this guy was.

'Why is Deidara here?'

"Listen up, un!" the man yelled, "I am your new English teacher!" He grabbed the chalk and started to write his name real fast. "Name's Deidara, un."

Now there were even more whispers.

"SHUT UP AND LET'S GET CLASS STARTED!" yelled Deidara as he slammed his stuff down and opened the book in an angry manner.

Deidara was pissed. He wanted to be the art teacher but they had to kill the English teacher and he had to be the replacement.

-Flashback-

"Wait, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE REPLACEMENT, UN?" questioned Deidara.

"Because, if Itachi were to replace the class, some students might find the resemblance between him and Sasuke. Sasuke would also probably cause a commotion if Itachi were to be the teacher." Sasori said, "Kisame, Zetsu, and the others would probably be strange to the students. Besides, you're the only one out of us aside from Itachi and I that looks like a normal human."

"HIDAN LOOKS FUCKING NORMAL ENOUGH!"

"He does but with his "religion", there might be conflict as the Japanese are Shinto."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU OR KONAN DO IT, UN?"

"The boss favors Konan too much and he's protective of her and I can't do it because I'll have the desire to murder someone and make them a puppet in front of the class."

"THEN WHY ENGLISH? WHY CAN'T IT BE ART, UN?"

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Fuck you, Sasori-danna."

"Love you too." Sasori left the room.

With that, Deidara got dressed and then walked to the school in an angry manner.

-End Flashback-

The blonde man already taught three classes so far. He found them quite amusing but there were some students who he wanted to throw a bomb at. As he let a student say a passage in the book in English, the blonde man noticed Sasuke staring at him.

'Well if it isn't the little brother…'

Then he smelled unusual blood. He turned to where it was coming from and saw that it was leaking out of a boy with blonde hair.

'That kid is the one that Itachi is supposed to capture.'

He smiled in his mind. He liked killing two birds with one stone and this was going to be a piece of cake for him. With that, he devised a plan. After making a plan, he put his mind back into class and started to teach again.

'Maybe English isn't so bad, un.'

"Do you think our plan would work this time?" questioned Pain.

"Maybe…if Deidara doesn't screw up…" Itachi said.

"Let's just wait and see. A plan is like a puzzle, you know. They have many ways to be solved." Sasori said, "If he screws up, we can find more ways for the plan to work."


	18. Chapter 18

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 18**

It is Deidara's second day as a teacher. He is sitting in the faculty room being bored to death. He then thinks about the plan that he and his other group members thought about before Deidara became the teacher.

-Flashback-

"So you want me to go to the school that those people attend as a teacher?" Deidara asks.

"Yes," replied Sasori, "We need you to get familiar with them for a few days and then pretend to call 'them' out like if they are in trouble and then that's when we snag them."

"Snag sounds like we're capturing animals…" mumbled Itachi.

Sasori turned to the older Uchiha and asked if he said something. The older Uchiha lied by saying he did not.

Deidara knew that it was a tall order for him to do something like this but he decides to give it a shot.

"Alright then. I'll do it!"

"You start your new class tomorrow so be prepared."

-End Flashback-

'The question is how I am going to do that…' thought a worried Deidara as he slumped into his chair.

"Deidara-sensei!" said someone behind the blonde.

The blonde turned to see a man around his late twenties to early thirties. He is tall with a noticeable beard. He is also a smoker as he is seen with a cigarette.

"Asuma-sensei…" the blonde man said.

This man, Asuma Sarutobi, is the son of the previous principal and a friendly guy. His friendly and laid-back demeanor sort of pisses Deidara off. Then again, the blonde has a short temper so it's quite agreeable that he gets irritated with someone like him. He's still a helpful guy though as he did help Deidara with some pointers on how to handle some students.

"Deidara-sensei!" repeated Asuma, "Will you be the replacement for tomorrow's detention session? I will be busy for the whole day and I need someone to replace me."

"Sure."

From Asuma, Deidara had learned that detention was a place where students go when they are tardy or if they are being bad. He decides to use this to his advantage.

"Okay."

"There's a morning session and an afternoon session for today's detention so be there both days!"

With that, Asuma left the faculty room. Deidara did as well because it was time for first period.

When he started class, Deidara asked who was absent today. After naming a few students, he proceeds to start three periods, he is finally at fourth period where he knows that it is the class where the blonde kid is in. Surprisingly, the red haired kid he tried to kidnap is in this class today as he automatically detected his scent. He now knows his name: Gaara.

'The plan will end in a great success. I know it.' Deidara smirks for a second and then finishes class.

When class ended, Gaara went up to him.

"Yes?" asked the older blonde.

"I haven't been here for a while, may I get the assignments I didn't get?"

Deidara doesn't know how to cope with this kind of situation. Should he give the red-haired boy a detention? But he was told to only give detentions to students who are tardy to class. He decides to go with the flow and decide to give him the assignments.

"Yes, follow me to the faculty room." he said as the two started to walk to the faculty room.

The way he walked to the room in the empty hallway with only Gaara behind him, Deidara believes that this plan would work. He finally knew how to capture the two boys without fail. They made it to the faculty room."Wait here." Deidara said as he went inside. He came out a few seconds later and handed Gaara the assignments he didn't get.

"Thank you." Gaara said as he bowed, "Have a nice day."

"Y-you too."

He felt kind of weird when he said that. No one ever said that to him so it felt really awkward. He shrugs off the awkwardness in that and then decided to leave for the day.

"Back to the HQ for me…"

Deidara grabs his stuff and left the building. He was always surprised on how the human world functions. There were a lot of people and it was daytime as well. In his world, the World of Black, it was always dark. He's seen the moon in this world as well. It is white. The moon in his world is red. Despite not showing it, he finds this world a bit strange. People are always busy one way or another. Vampires in his world are like this too but the only thing the vampires had considered work was hunting.

He soon starts to think about the plan on Gaara and Naruto's capture as he walks. He wants the plan to be flawless so he thinks about it for a very long time, dodging people along the way because he can detect them due to their he finally reached the HQ, he stops in front of the door.

"I got it…" Deidara said as he went inside to tell his group mates about his plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N: Do not own Naruto.**

**Please Review :P**

-PREVIOUSLY-

_Deidara grabs his stuff and left the building. He was always surprised on how the human world functions. There were a lot of people and it was daytime as well. In his world, the World of Black, it was always dark. He's seen the moon in this world as well. It is white. The moon in his world is red. Despite not showing it, he finds this world a bit strange. People are always busy one way or another. Vampires in his world are like this too but the only thing the vampires had considered work was hunting._

_He soon starts to think about the plan on Gaara and Naruto's capture as he walks. He wants the plan to be flawless so he thinks about it for a very long time, dodging people along the way because he can detect them due to their he finally reached the HQ, he stops in front of the door._

_"I got it…" Deidara said as he went inside to tell his group mates about his plan._

-DEIDARA POV-

That's it, the perfect plan to the two Jinchuriki, the best thing is that they're both in my

class I'm so proud I became an english teacher un, back to HQ for me then Leader will be

proud of me we can catch both of the Jinchuriki but also the problem is Itachi's little brother

Sasuke he's always around that Naruto kid got to think this out with the others, hope they will

be proud of me aswell I don't usually think of stuff like this not when we were back in the Vampire

World, the Human World is so much better!

(AS DEIDARA WENT BACK TO HQ) _-WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO-_

Sasuke and Naruto was walking home, Kakashi said to Naruto that he was off to the supermarket

but Sasuke knows that he's off to do some investigating on the bunch of Vampires that have infilitrated

the Human World Sasuke was still thinking about why he was here and why he wanted Naruto and Gaara

Naruto was also wondering about this and obviously Sasuke could read his mind and got him thinking about it

aswell, Sasuke wanted to protect Naruto because he felt like something has been going through Sasuke about Naruto

whenever he was him he gets shakey and his cold vampire heart would beat quite fast, Sasuke couldn't understand

this feeling and was confused about it so when they got home Naruto decided to cook up something, "Want something to

eat Sasuke?" he asked looking at the troubled vampire, "Ermm, Can I have some ramen please?" Sasuke asked as he

was sat on the floor shaking out of control. Naruto noticed he was shaking and cooked up some ramen, and handed it to

Sasuke, he thanked him with a nod and started eating the ramen as if he ate it everyday Naruto sat infront of him still curious

about Itachi, "Naruto I'll tell you about Itachi" Sasuke said breaking the silence, Naruto was shocked and his blue eyes bursted

with happiness because Sasuke trusts him. Sasuke began explaining..."Uchiha Itachi, is my big brother he is also a vampire and

holds the Sharingan which all of the Uchiha's in our clan all has, but Itachi is different somehow he's figured out all these eye tricks

that none of the clan knew about until a battle has commenced near the Uchiha's territory even I didn't know about them then until

he released them infront all of the family, and after the battle my family and some of the other Uchiha's gathered a meeting about Itachi

and Itachi explained that he researched these eye tricks and never used them til now, the clan let him off and now he is as peaceful as

ever, he never hurts anyone I used to look up to him but as I got older I was pushing him away as a brother" Sasuke finally stopped explaining

and Naruto's eyes was looking at the ground, "Naruto...?" Sasuke was confused by the blondes actions.

_-BACK TO HQ-_

"Has everyone understood Deidara's plan?" said Pain as he stood infront of all of his minions

All the minions nodded in agreement, and Deidara was nodding and smiling at himself for

how great they must be thinking he is.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Deidara entered HQ with a big smile on his face "Everyone I have a brilliant plan to get_

_them Jinchurikis!" he bellowed when everyone was practically infront of him. They all started_

_shouting at him for shouting in their ears "What is this plan Deidara?" asked Pain, "Well since_

_I now teach both of the Jinchuriki's I was thinking of setting up a class trip for a week with that_

_class but since Itachi's little brother is in that class aswell we will split them up with groupwork_

_and when Gaara and Naruto are alone you lot can follow us and kidnap both of them" he explained_

_"Why can't you kidnap them?" Konan asked "Because I am a teacher and I will be under suspiscion_

_if I kidnap them and I'm mysteriously away from the group when they get kidnapped" Deidara replied_

_"True True then Deidara you will organise the trip next month will that be okay?" Pain asked, "Yes_

_I have to get permission off the other teachers and the headteacher and send a letter out to the parents"_

_Deidara explained, "Then Deidara get to it, everyone else is dismissed" said Pain, "Yes!" Everyone said and_

_left the HQ._

_-BACK AT SASUKE AND NARUTO-_

Naruto was still looking at the floor with a confused vampire worrying about him, then Naruto released a tear

and the vampire quickly wiped it away the blonde looked up at him and hugged him, somehow Sasuke liked

it and hugged him back taking in the warmth of him and could smell his blood he fought the urge to not attack

him again but pulled away and sat on the sofa "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke was confused of what he should

do he didn't know if he should attack Naruto for his blood or run away, he chose to stay put on the sofa Naruto

figured that Sasuke had the craving again for his blood so Naruto hugged him again and looked him into his eyes.

All Sasuke wanted was to protect Naruto and not let him get hurt because he felt like Naruto was somehow important

to him and wish he could protect him for as long he lived, Sasuke was inches away from Naruto's lips and figured

if he can't have his blood he must have Naruto's warmth and comfort so he kissed him, taking in the warmth of his

lips, Naruto was shocked but kissed him back replacing his coldness with warmth then Sasuke pulled away and hugged

him again, he had a bad feeling about something like his brother is going to attack them again.

After an hour Naruto went to bed and Sasuke was looking out of the window wondering where Kakashi is, about one in

the morning he came in reading his book, Sasuke sat on the window ledge "Where have you been Kakashi?" questioned

Sasuke, "Research on your brother" said Kakashi as he put his book away Sasuke's eye went into shock "What did you find

out?" he asked Kakashi sighed "That one of his comrades Deidara is going to plan a trip so he can capture Naruto and Gaara"

Sasuke's eyes went into shock again he couldn't believe this, that his friend the boy he wanted to protect is in danger "We'll

go along with it and see what happen's they might fail we've got to wait and see..."

**-END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: Please Review if you wish :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 20**

**I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**YOU MAY KILL ME, CURSE ME BECAUSE**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE!**

**GOMENESAI! [sorry] **

**BTW thankyou so much for the reviews and**

**adding my story or adding me to your fave's :D**

**much appriciated.**

**anyways on with the fanfict!**

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_After an hour Naruto went to bed and Sasuke was looking out _

_of the window wondering where Kakashi is, about one in_

_the morning he came in reading his book, Sasuke sat on the window ledge_

_"Where have you been Kakashi?" questioned_

_Sasuke, "Research on your brother" said Kakashi as he put his book_

_away Sasuke's eye went into shock "What did you find_

_out?" he asked Kakashi sighed "That one of his comrades Deidara is going to plan_

_a trip so he can capture Naruto and Gaara"_

_Sasuke's eyes went into shock again he couldn't believe this, that his friend the _

_boy he wanted to protect is in danger "We'll_

_go along with it and see what happen's they might fail we've got to wait and see._

-SASUKE POV-

After what Kakashi has told me I couldn't sleep properly I was so worried about

what's going to happen to Naruto and Gaara I hope Itachi does not even touch Naruto

if he does I will kick him to the next century he won't even see it coming. But lately

everytime I'm around Naruto I feel like I should kiss him or protect him I've never experienced

this feeling before not even around Sakura she's one annoying girl, I wonder what's happening

in the vampire world I wonder if Mother or Father is worried about me but I know Itachi isn't

he's practically betrayed the vampire world by kidnapping humans, it was said the other day

the head girl Yagura of the Mist High School who was also called the Mizukage and some interviews

said that her nickname was also Sanbi but no one knew why but the description was exactly

like the others, black coat with red clouds and the police are already on the search for her.

This may sound mean but I doubt they will find her, she may already be dead.

At school the english teacher Deidara is arranging to go on a trip to this old museum for a few

days, this is only he can kidnap Naruto and Gaara what is their problem with kidnapping random

people they're targetting them two, well apparently Gaara said that they kidnapped him, but also

when I'm around Gaara it's like somethings been sealed into him and is very angry and wants to

escape, sometimes it effects Gaara's mood because I once heard Temari his older sister say that

Shukaku has gone crazy again and that reminds me, in the vampire world their was a lesson I learnt

about the Jinchuriki's in the human world, Jinchuriki's are humans who has had a beast sealed into

them, that was when it all started someone started this orgnanisation called Akatsuki and somehow

Itachi joined it and he's never home that much and when I went to the human world, a couple of days later

he also arrived their and nearly kidnapped Naruto and Gaara..

I swear on my life I will protect Naruto from them even he maybe a Jinchuriki and I'm a vampire...

**-END OF CHAPTER!-**

**Sorry that its short I wanted to see what Sasuke is thinking in his little**

**vampire mind, SasuNaru moments coming up in next chapter probably :3**

**please review XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fangs of Lust**

**Chapter 21**

**I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**YOU MAY KILL ME, CURSE ME BECAUSE**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE!**

**GOMENESAI! [sorry]**

**BTW thankyou so much for the reviews and**

**adding my story or adding me to your fave's :D**

**much appriciated.**

**anyways on with the fanfict!**

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_At school the english teacher Deidara is arranging to go on a trip to this old museum for a few_

_days, this is only he can kidnap Naruto and Gaara what is their problem with kidnapping random_

_people they're targetting them two, well apparently Gaara said that they kidnapped him, but also_

_when I'm around Gaara it's like somethings been sealed into him and is very angry and wants to_

_escape, sometimes it effects Gaara's mood because I once heard Temari his older sister say that_

_Shukaku has gone crazy again and that reminds me, in the vampire world their was a lesson I learnt_

_about the Jinchuriki's in the human world, Jinchuriki's are humans who has had a beast sealed into_

_them, that was when it all started someone started this orgnanisation called Akatsuki and somehow_

_Itachi joined it and he's never home that much and when I went to the human world, a couple of days later_

_he also arrived their and nearly kidnapped Naruto and Gaara.._

_I swear on my life I will protect Naruto from them even he maybe a Jinchuriki and I'm a vampire.._

-NORMAL POV-

The trip has come around and all the students were gathering round the coach with the luggage already in

the vehicle and Sasuke was acting strange and Naruto was curious what was going on with his vampire friend

"Sasuke what's up?" Sasuke jumped and looked at Naruto then he dragged him into the school building into

the toilets luckily no one was there. Sasuke started pacing round Naruto and the blonde boy was confused for

why his friend was pacing _'is it the best time to tell him?' _Naruto thought and stopped Sasuke by hugging him,

Naruto feels like Sasuke has never showed his true emotions or feelings and he just needs a hug, _'The feeling has_

_come back' _ they both thought and Sasuke read Naruto's mind and looked at him, Naruto looked back at him and

kissed him, Sasuke was shocked at what the blonde was doing and kissed him back, the feeling Sasuke had was

developing into something humans called love Sasuke liked this feeling and held Naruto in his arms still kissing him

til Naruto pulled back for air, "We should get going the coach is about to leave" Naruto said but before walking out

Sasuke got hold of his hand "Be careful Naruto" he said whilst looking down "What do you mean Sasuke?" Sasuke then

looked up at the blonde "Deidara-Sensei is a part of this organisation with some vampire's from the world I come from and

they're after you and Gaara because you two held some kind of weird power and they call you the Jinchuriki" Sasuke explained

Naruto turned to face him "Sasuke I know about my power I learned it from Dad when I was 9 and I know that whenever I get angry

a demon fox called the Kyuubi takes over my body" Naruto explained to Sasuke, _'He know's so much at this age' _Sasuke thought

Naruto already know's how to control the Kyuubi so the Akatsuki of the vampire world won't be able to get a hold of him so easily.

-MEANWHILE AT AKATSUKI-

Deidara was in a meeting with his fellow comrades before heading to the trip, but Deidara got a call saying that the trip

may have to be cancelled because of a flu going round the work mates at the place they're going to be staying at.

"The plan is totally ruined, hm" Deidara complained, "Senpai! Their's always next year!" Tobi shouted, since Deidara only

had one chance to organise a trip he's leaving the school from teaching he's only a temp teacher and they've already found his

a new teacher and now that the trip has been cancelled he's lost his chance of getting the Shikaku and the Kyuubi.

"Deidara you fool!" Pein shouting at the artloving blonde, "It's not my fault a flu started going round, hm" he exclaimed,

"You stupid b******! You lost our chance moron!" Hidan shouted aswell, all the Akatsuki all sighed and Itachi went back to the

vampire world because he's fed up of his little brother being there.

-AT NARUTO AND SASUKE-

The word finally got round to the students who are going on this trip and Sasuke got the news that he has to go back otherwise

he'll get punished. Naruto and Sasuke went back to the house and Sasuke started packing Naruto watched him from the door

_'I don't want him to go I love him...' _thought Naruto, Sasuke as usual read his mind and still continued you to pack, after 10 minutes

of Naruto watching Sasuke, Sasuke went up to him and kissed him again "Naruto I love you but I can't stay here any longer" Sasuke

said and Naruto's eyes filled up with tears and hugged him he wanted Sasuke to stay and be with him as long as he can "Sasuke please

stay here with me I will take the punishment if they come find you" Naruto begged, Sasuke knew they would come to find him, but he didn't

care all he cared that he was with Naruto so he unpacked his clothes "I'm staying Naruto" he announced and Naruto was thrilled went up to

him and hugged him again.

_I promise I will protect you Uzumaki Naruto..._

_forever and always from any kinds of danger..._

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**There we go the end of another fanfict, sorry for taking so long**

**to update :D**


End file.
